Dark Side
by stephh1221
Summary: Set 19 years in the future, vampires are taking over the world. They are evil and use humans as slaves and Adam is one of them. But when he starts to fall for a human, against his powerful leaders policy,it may cause some,or a lot of trouble. Adommy
1. Prologue

_disclaimer: i do not own anyone _

_Warnings: this is somewhat of a dark fic. torture, abuse, rape(nothing in detail, just mentions). Nothing too bad though. _

**~Prologue~**

The year was 2030. The creatures that used to just be nightmares are now more known than ever. Some called it the apocalypse or zombie apocalypse, maybe that's what it was. No one knows for sure. But vampires are the only supernatural creatures known, and they're taking over. There are six clans known in total. But there are two that are the most dominant. They were the most powerful and they were also bitter rivals. There had not been a real battle yet, but we were all waiting for it.

A couple months ago there was a wave of natural disasters that wiped away many of the supplies and humans in the world. Needless to say, no humans, no blood. Also no one to turn into a vampire in case a battle did break out and they needed extra help.

The vampires had been searching, trying to capture humans that were still alive and well. They would use them as slaves until they needed to make more vampires for their army. Yes, I know about it all, stakeouts, spying; all that stuff got you info. Of course it was extremely risky. How many times have we been so terribly close to being caught, to being captured by one of them? To many to name, that's for sure.

My name is Tommy Joe Ratliff, and luckily, I'm still free. Free with my two best friends Brad and Taylor. We had been hiding out for about 5 months now, still not caught. We were hoping to keep it that way. The vampires were not good, they were evil. They did terrible things to the humans they captured; rape, torture, I could go on. The leaders of the two clans were named Drake and Isaac; I didn't know which one was more evil. If you ask me, they were about equal.

We were 3 of the few that were still free, we had been waiting for it, even though we had debated on whether or not we would rather die. No matter how much we tried to avoid it, to escape, we all knew, deep down, that the day would come eventually.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tommy's POV**

Brad, Taylor and I were sitting in our 'hideout.' That's what we called it. It was really just a small house in a small neighborhood out of the many that had been destroyed or abandoned. All the other houses around here were abandoned. We were just chilling out, talking about future plans, when all of a sudden we all heard a huge bang. Brad jumped up "What the fuck was that?"

I shook my head and made a sign for everyone to be quiet. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, 4 guys appeared in the room, appearing as a blur until they actually stopped in front of us.

They stood there looking down at us; all of them were at least 6 feet tall, possibly more. The one on the very left was the shortest; he had a goatee and was wearing a black bandanna. The one on the other end had slicked back blond hair, he was skinny but muscular. The two in the middle were the biggest; they were about equal in size. If I had to guess, they were probably about 6 foot 4 inches, very broad shoulders and very muscular. One had dark brown hair, the other light brown and both had eyes that stared right into your soul, at least that's what it felt like.

"Who the fuck are you? What do you want?" I said, looking back and forth between them. We were all standing up now; I was standing slightly in front of Brad and Taylor. The guy with the dark brown hair smirked and the blond and the one with the bandanna stepped forward. They moved in a blur again and before we knew it, they had a grip on Brad and Taylor.

"Hey! Let go of them!" I made a move for the one who had a hold on Brad, but then I felt a death grip on my arm. I cried out in pain. The one with the dark brown hair was holding on to me.

"Fighting us will just make it worse for you, I wouldn't bother" he said into my ear

The one with the light brown hair stepped forward and put his hand on my forehead, and then everything went black.

I woke up in a small room, on a twin sized bed. I looked around the room, there were four brick walls, but the one in the front had a door. The room was built like a jail cell but was the size of a small bedroom. I looked above me and realized that it wasn't a ceiling, but the bottom of another bed that I saw. I realized it was a bunk bed. There was another one on the other side of the room. There was no one on the top, but Taylor was lying on the bottom.

"Taylor!" I got up and ran over to him

"Tommy?" he jumped up to face me "Where the fuck are we?"

"I have absolutely no idea" I said honestly

He looked at me with fear in his eyes

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, alright?" I said trying to reassure him. He nodded but didn't look convinced.

"Guys, what's going on?" we heard Brad's small voice

"Brad!" I ran over to him and helped him down from the top bunk he was lying on

"Where are we?" he asked

"Wish I knew kid"

Brad started shanking slightly and sat down with his knees against his chest, his back against the bed

"Hey, calm down, it's gonna be alright" I said sitting down next to him. Taylor came over as well and sat down on the other side of him, rubbing his back.

I was trying to keep them both calm. I kind of felt like I the one that needed to be the brave one in all of this. I had always felt this way with them, because I'm the oldest I guess. But even as I tried to convince them that everything was going to be okay, I had no fucking clue. We had finally been captured by the vamps, that I knew for sure, I wondered what was going to happen to us now….

**Adam's POV**

I was sitting with Drake in one of the many rooms in the mansion. We were just discussing random things. We had been waiting for Monte, Sauli, Allen, and James to return. They had been out 'human hunting'. That's what we called it. Word was, Isaac's clan was getting fiercer and preparing for a fight. We didn't know if that was true, but if it was, we would need all the help we can get.

There was a knock on the door "Come in" Drake called

The door opened and Monte walked in "Ah, Monte, how did it go?" Drake stood smiling at him

"Drake. Adam. I'm very happy to say that I have wonderful news"

Drake and I exchanged glances and looked at Monte to go on

"Found three boys in an abandoned neighborhood a couple hundred miles away. Very pretty in my opinion, but I'll let you two be the judge of that"

Drake and I smiled at each other. Drake was the leader of our clan and I was kind of his second in command. We were the ones that 'played' with the humans. Actually the others did too, if we gave them permission. It was really fun actually, because most of them thought they actually had a chance at fighting us. Sometimes you just had to put them in their place. And when you have someone pretty, it's very hard to resist. But putting them in their place was mostly what we were aiming to do, the more they feared us the better because then they would do whatever we told them.

Drake was a little crueler than I was though, I had never gone as far to rape someone, but he had. Although I wasn't as cruel as Drake, I was more intimidating. Most people, humans and vampires, feared me. I had the look, but not the actions to back it up, Drake was the exact opposite. I guess that was why we made such good partners.

"Thank you Monte" Drake spoke again "Tell the others thanks as well, I guess we'll have a look" he gestured towards me and I followed him out the door and down the hallway. The mansion we lived in had three floors and was very big. There was only one exit which was nearly impossible to find unless you really knew your way around.

We reached the door that led to the room that Monte said the three boys were in. It was at the very end of the house. Drake opened the door and walked into the room, me following behind him.

There were three boys sitting in the room, like Monte had said. They were all sitting on the floor next to each other. They were all very small size-wise. The one on the left was muscular and had shaggy brown hair. The one in the middle was the smallest; he had short brown hair and big brown eyes. But the one on the right was the one that caught my eye. He had blond hair that fell over one side of his face, and he had the biggest, brownest eyes I had ever seen.

They looked at us with fear, but there was something else in the blondes eyes, something that said 'bring it on.' I chuckled inside my head. Drake smiled at them all and spoke

"I guess you're all wondering what you're doing here…..or maybe you already know, I'm sure you've heard many things about us." When none of them spoke, Drake went on "Well, let me explain one thing to you. You will obey us and do whatever we say and if you don't…..well, there will be many consequences and I don't think you want to find out exactly what those are." The boy in the middle shuddered and Drake chuckled and spoke again

"There is a bright side to this though. You're not locked in this room; you can roam around the house and shit if you want. But I will tell you now that there is only one exit, and it's at the other end of this house, and this house is huge. So basically, it's nearly impossible to find. And if you get caught trying to escape…well, do you know the consequences or shall I explain them?"

They all shook their heads rapidly and Drake chuckled "Now that I've told you the basics….my name is Drake, first in command, this is Adam, my second in command. And now that I've told you are names, what are your pretty names?"

When none of them spoke Drake narrowed his eyes and I decided to step in. "He asked you a question, I suggest you answer" I said, my voice cold. I took a step forward and the one in the middle spoke up

"Brad! My name's Brad"

"T-Taylor" the one on the left spoke

"Tommy." The blond. Tommy…..nice name

Drake nodded "Very good…..What to do now?"

**Tommy's POV**

When those two guys had entered the room, the one with the black hair had caught my eye. I was shocked to learn that he was second in command to Drake. He was taller and more muscular and just stronger looking altogether and he was a lot more intimidating. And even though I found him to be beautiful beyond belief, I found myself to be scared of him too. His blue eyes reminded me of ice. But Drake seemed more…..i don't know, evil? There was just something about his presence and when he had spoken, it made chills run down my spine.

"…..What to do now?" Drake asked a rhetorical question. He swept his icy cold eyes over all three of us, and then they landed back on Brad. "You" he said, pointing to Brad "You're coming with me"

Brad gasped and shrunk away. I stood up and stood in front of him defensively. "He's not going anywhere with you, leave us the fuck alone" I said. Drake narrowed his eyes and me then laughed, a cold, evil laugh.

He grabbed me by the collar of my jacket and pulled me forward so that I was right in front of his face. His face was turned into a snarl and his eyes appeared black with evil. "I'll teach you to talk to me like that you little bitch" he hissed. Then he literally threw me across the room. I hit the wall with a loud bang and fell to the ground. I tried to get up but found it no use at the moment; I was in too much pain. Drake smirked at me, and then grabbed Brad by the arm. Drake put his hand on Brad's forehead and Brad was knocked out cold. Drake picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. He turned to face me again. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him." With that he walked out the door, taking Brad with him.

The other one, Adam, came walking over to me then. "And you are coming with me."

Fuck…


	3. Chapter 2

**Tommy's POV**

_Fuck..._

"Fuck off" I hissed at Adam. He smirked at me

"Have you forgotten what I can do?" and with that he put his hand on my head and everything went black again

I woke up laying on a bed in a huge, and I mean huge, room. The walls were all black and the carpet was red. The huge bed that I was lying on had a massively thick, black comforter with red sheets and pillows. Very fitting for a vampire I suppose.

"Hello pretty. You're awake" a voice spoke from somewhere next to me. I looked over to meet Adam's gaze. He was standing next to the bed, a smile on his flawless face. I scrunched my face up in anger at him.

"What the fuck do you want from us?" I hissed at him

He walked over so that he was now standing in front of me. "What we want from all you humans. Just a little...assistance. In more ways than one" he smirked.

I clenched my fists. I wanted so badly to kick this guy right in the balls but I figured that wouldn't go over to well. He came over then and sat on the bed. I scooted over to get as far away from him as possible, but apparently he wasn't allowing that. He grabbed me by the shoulder, forcing me to stay in the spot that I was at. "Stay." He commanded. I clenched my jaw. What other choice did I have?

"Why are you interested in me anyway?" I asked "I'm not that interesting"

He smiled at me "I happen to think you're very interesting Tommy, pretty too"

I scowled and he chuckled darkly. His hand moved from my shoulder to the first button on my shirt

"Hey! Fuck off!" I jumped away from him. He hissed and sped over to me, putting his hand on my chest and pushing me back all the way so that I was lying on my back and he was literally pressing me into the mattress. He towered above me. "What did I say about trying to fight me? It's useless and will only make me pissed. I hope you realize that I'm about 10,000 times stronger than you, I can turn a rock into dust with my bare hands and if I wanted to, I could break you right in half"

My eyes opened wide. If I wasn't already scared of him, I was now. Who knew what he was capable of doing if he got pissed? I really didn't want to find out. "I-I'm sorry! Won't happen again"

He smirked and slowly took his hand off my chest. "Good. Glad you understand that"

He grabbed me again and pulled me up into a sitting position so that I was sitting against the headboard. He stared at me for a while then his hands moved to the buttons of my shirt again. As he slowly unbuttoned it, his fingers touched my skin slightly, making goose bumps appear immediately. Fuck his hands were ice! I gasped and shivered but didn't pull away from him. He looked up at me "I apologize for that, but I can't help it"

I nodded "I-It's okay"

He unbuttoned my shirt the rest of the way and he ran his hand from my stomach all the way up to my neck. I gasped and arched my back. His hands were so fucking freezing! His hand moved away from my neck to grasp my shoulder and he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my jaw. I gasped again because I wasn't expecting him to _kiss_ me. His lips trailed down to my neck and lingered there. Oh shit, he wasn't going to…please don't do _that_!

"This may hurt just a little" he whispered. And with that he bit down, right into my neck. I gasped, which turned into a scream. It fucking hurt like shit! He didn't stop though, just kept biting and sucking. I screamed again and my hands found their way to his hair. I pulled on it as hard as I could, kicked my legs, anything to get him to stop fucking biting me.

He _finally _stopped and pulled away from me. I gasped and shut my eyes tight. It still hurt like a bitch. He leaned down again and licked my neck. What the fuck was that for? Then I realized the pain had subsided. I reached my hand up to my neck then brought it to my face. I opened my eyes and gasped. There was nothing on my fingers, no blood. So he could heal wounds too? Impressive.

"Sorry about that honey, but you taste really good" he smirked

I scowled at him again, still holding my neck. "You have to leave now" he said

I looked up at him "And how the fuck am I supposed to find my way back to the room, by flying?" I asked him sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes but then chuckled. "Just turn right and down to the very end of the hallway, it's the last door"

"Gee, thanks" I muttered. I walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. My neck was still throbbing slightly. I wondered what happened to Brad...Oh shit! Brad!

I can't believe I had forgotten about him! I sprinted to the room, finding it at the very end of the hallway like Adam had said. I threw open the door, to meet a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 3

**Tommy's POV**

I opened the door to meet a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my life...

Brad was lying, curled up in a ball on one of the beds. Taylor was kneeling next to him, trying to calm him down. That's not what shocked me though. It was his face….and the blood. He was crying, and it was obvious he was in a great deal of pain. His normally lively brown eyes were dull and filled with pain. He had one hand clutching the sheets on the bed and the other hand clutching onto Taylor's arm. His lip was split open and bleeding and he had a big bruise on his cheek. His jeans were also soaked with blood and there were marks in the shape of fingers on his upper arm.

"Oh my god, Brad!" I yelled running over to him. He looked up at me

"Tommy?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me"

Taylor moved out of the way and I kneeled down next to him. He grabbed onto my arm. I looked over at Taylor "What happened?" I asked. Well, where the blood was made it pretty obvious what had happened. "You know what. Forget I asked that."

Taylor shook his head. "I was in here alone and the door opened and Drake literally threw him in here, basically looking like this"

I looked at Brad again and got tears in my eyes. I had never seen anybody look so pained and broken and the fact that it was Brad just made it worse. And the fact that I couldn't do anything about it, made it worse still.

"I think it's worse under his shirt, but he wouldn't let me" Taylor said

I looked at Brad, who closed his eyes in response. "Come on Brad, you've gotta let us help you" I told him. He nodded weakly and I helped him sit up and tugged his shirt over his head as carefully as I possibly could. I almost wish I hadn't.

He had scratches running from his chest all the way down to his stomach and slice marks all over his back that had to be either from a whip or a knife.

"Brad" I whispered. He started crying even more. "Drake did this to you didn't he?" I asked. He nodded.

"Taylor, go find something to clean this up. There's got to be something around here somewhere"

Taylor nodded and went into the bathroom that was connected to this room. He came back about a minute later with a wet washcloth and some peroxide and gauze.

"This was all I could find" he said.

I nodded "It'll do for now"

I dabbed at the cuts with the wet rag and he flinched a little but when I put the peroxide on them, he screamed. He jumped away from me. "I-I can't, it hurts"

"Hey look at me" I said, and he did. "I know it hurts, I know. But it will be worse if you don't let us take care of it. How about I hold your hand and Taylor does it, will that be better?" I asked him. He nodded. I handed the peroxide to Taylor and grabbed onto Brad's hand. "Just keep your eyes on me, it'll be over in a minute"

When Taylor put the peroxide on the cuts again he still screamed, but didn't pull away. But he grabbed onto my hand so hard I thought it was gonna come off. But I didn't complain, I just sat there letting him squeeze my hand as hard as he could.

"There. You're done" Taylor said once he was finished.

Brad let go of my hand and lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Taylor, stay with him, I'll be right back" I said

"Where are you going?" he asked. But I didn't answer him, just walked out. I didn't know where I was going honestly. I just felt like I needed to do SOMETHING. Drake had fucking raped him! More than that actually, I mean he couldn't even lay down on his back OR stomach. I walked for a while and found myself back in front of Adam's room. I knew it was his because he had the door open slightly and I could see the black and red.

Adam didn't seem to be like Drake. I mean he could have raped me too if he wanted to, but he didn't. That had to mean something right?

I threw open the door, Adam was standing in front of the window, looking outside. He whipped around when he heard me come in

"You son of a bitch!" I swung my fist and hit him square in the jaw. But that was met with a throbbing pain in my hand all the way up my arm.

"Ow! Fuck!" I screamed, holding onto my hand

"Hey. Careful." Adam said, taking a hold on my hand, but I jerked it out of his grip

"Don't fucking touch me!"

He looked at me confused. "Tommy, what's the matter. Did I do something?"

"Like you don't know! Fucking Drake! Do you know what he did to Brad?"

Adam sighed "I don't control what Drake does"

"Don't even try that with me! I thought that by some miracle, you were different! When I met you I thought that all of the stories about vampires hurting people were not true, but obviously they are. And even if you're not like them, it makes you just as bad if you just stand around and don't do shit about it!"

"Tommy, listen to me" he stepped closer and lowered his voice "I'm second in command to Drake. He's above me, meaning he's more powerful. Meaning I can't stop him even if I wanted to"

I looked at the ground. I knew he was right. It wasn't his fault; I didn't know why I was lashing out on him. But after seeing Brad like that I had to do something

"You have to do something" I said, looking at him. "Brad is my best friend, more than that; he's like a little brother to me. Seeing him like that killed me. I can't just stand around and watch it happen! Please, there has to be something you can do"

Adam seemed to think for a moment. "Alright. Perhaps I can talk to him, but I can't promise anything"

I nodded, and then walked out. What more could I do?

**Adam's POV**

Fuck Drake! I thought as I was walking towards Drake's room. It's not like Drake hadn't done this before. He had and I always thought it was unnecessary, but like I said, there was nothing I could do about it. I shouldn't even care what he does; I'm not the one in charge here. But I was doing it for Tommy. I sighed; I had really taken a liking to that guy. He was just….different. Not to mention, very pretty. But Drake would have my head if he found out.

"Drake?" I called, opening the door to his room

"Hello Adam" he greeted me. He was sitting on the couch, twirling a knife in his hand. "So how did you make out with that blonde?" he asked me

I nodded "Pretty well, he tastes really good" I smiled and Drake smirked. "What about you?" I asked him

He laughed "Oh, I had a lot of fun"

I scowled for a moment but quickly put my regular face back on. "I hope you don't mind me asking but, don't you think it's a bit unnecessary what you're doing? I mean the whole idea is just to have a little fun, put them in their place, not…..break them."

He looked at me "Are you questioning me?" he asked

"No! I mean, no, I'm just curious is all"

He smiled at me. "Well, come on. When you have someone that pretty and slutty looking, how can you resist? He'll be fine, I didn't do anything to kill him or anything." He paused then spoke again "That blonde is really nice too. Maybe I'll have some fun with him next" he winked at me

Rage built up inside me but I forced myself to laugh. "I'll leave you now. Sorry for questioning"

"It's not a problem. Just don't make it a habit. See you around Adam"

I nodded and walked out the door and down the hallway back towards my room. I made up my mind that I would not let Drake hurt Tommy. I just couldn't. And I would try my best to protect Brad and Taylor too, for Tommy's sake. I would have to be careful though. If Drake found out I was siding with the humans he might kill me. I didn't know but he would do something, that was for sure. It was risky, but I would protect them, I had to.


	5. Chapter 4

**Tommy's POV**

I walked slowly back to the room, thinking and still clutching my hand, which by the way still hurt like a bitch. Apparently vampires also had skin that was hard as a rock. Seriously, they should come with a manual or something.

I wondered if Adam had kept his word and talked to Drake. Why did he even do that for me anyway? A better question would be: what the hell was I thinking when I went off on him about Drake? He could have killed me! 'But he didn't' I reminded myself. I didn't even know why I did that honestly, Adam just had this….vibe to him. He didn't seem evil like Drake, and somehow I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Well, except for the biting my neck thing, but I shrugged that off.

I was still thinking, not watching where I was going, when I smacked into something, knocking me on my ass. I groaned and sat up, seeing that the something I ran into was a someone and it was Adam.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, holding out his hand

I took it and he pulled me up. I looked up at him, asking the question with my eyes. He didn't say anything, but grabbed my hand pulling me down the hallway. I let him lead me to another room, one I haven't been in before.

"What's this room?" I asked him

He shrugged "One out of many. Listen, I don't really know what to tell you Tommy. Except I almost got myself in a lot of trouble 'questioning' Drake."

"What are you saying?" I asked him "That he's gonna do it again?"

Adam shook his head "I don't know. Look, I'm going to try to protect you and the others as much as I can, I'll do all I can, I promise"

"What if it's not enough?" I whispered

**Adam's POV**

"What if it's not enough?" Tommy whispered

I didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? Tommy with your questions I can't answer, fuck my life.

"Wait. Is he going to come after Taylor and me too?" he asked

Fuck my life twice. I didn't say anything again.

"ADAM!"

I looked over at Tommy. He had fear in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine, he shivered from the cold touch but didn't pull away. "I'm going to do everything I can to protect you and the others. I care about you a lot Tommy. I'll think of something, you're gonna be okay, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you"

"You promise?" he asked

"…..I promise"

He smiled at me, and then pulled his hand away. "I should get back"

I nodded "Straight down the hall"

He turned to walk out, looking back and hesitating. He seemed unsure of what to do, but then he turned and walked out.

I smiled, looking after him. He was really quite adorable, and I meant everything I had said to him, I just hoped I could keep my promise.

**Tommy's POV**

I was walking back to the room, thinking and hoping that Brad was okay. I wasn't watching where I was going again and bumped against someone.

I muttered an apology.

"Don't worry about it" a raspy voice answered in a cold tone, almost seductive.

I whipped around. Drake was standing a few feet away from me, smiling. We made eye contact for a moment. I physically almost shivered, his eyes bored right into mine and there was something in them that I couldn't quite place, but knew I didn't like.

I looked away and turned back around and started to walk the opposite way again.

"Hey, wait a sec."

I heard Drake's voice again and my first thought was to make a run for it, but then Drake appeared right in front of me blocking my path. Fuck vampires and their ability to move at the speed of fucking light.

I gasped and backed away a little, I wanted to run but I knew that wouldn't get me very far.

Drake ran his eyes over me slowly, a little too slowly. It surprised me that I couldn't say anything to him like I could to Adam. I think I was afraid Drake actually _would _kill me. Drake's eyes came back up to my face and he looked at me. "Why do you look so afraid Tommy?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. "Answer me" Drake commanded.

And at that moment, I became even more terrified of him. Not because he had told me to do something, it was the way he said it. It was like 'do it, or else.' Actually, more like 'do it or else the worst possible thing will happen.'' Say something you idiot!' I told myself.

"I-I'm not scared" I told him. Ok, that was a small lie.

He laughed, "oh really?"

Before I knew what was happening he grabbed me by my jacked collar and slammed me against the wall. Drake was right up in my face and I was trapped between him and the wall and I was pretty sure my feet weren't touching the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't want to look at him. What I did want to do was scream at him to get the hell out of my face but I couldn't, I was too scared.

"Open your eyes" Drake commanded "Come on, look at me Tommy"

I slowly opened my eyes. He was looking right back into mine. He ran a hand across my cheek, I shivered and jerked my head away from him. He leaned in even closer, "I think you are scared" he whispered in my ear.

"What the fuck do you want from me?" I shouted. I don't know where that came from, I just wanted this guy away from me.

He didn't answer, just raised his hand so that it was right in front of my face. I knew what he was going to do.

"No! Get away from me!" I shouted

He laughed and grabbed my jaw, pulling me as close as possible and forcing me to look at him."Don't be scared, we're gonna have a lot of fun" he whispered. Then everything went black again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Tommy's POV**

I woke up on a bed in another huge room. It wasn't familiar, I don't think I've ever been in here. So where the fuck am I? Then I remembered…..Drake! Fuck! 

Ok so where was Drake? And more importantly, did Adam know I was here? He's got to know, and he's got to come get my ass out of here! But he was nowhere around and neither was Drake or anyone else for that matter. I slowly sat up and looked around, still didn't see anyone….. 

I decided to push my luck, I'm the daredevil type, sue me! I walked, more like jogged to the door. I wasn't looking back, just straight ahead at the exit. Before I knew what was happening, I was thrown across the room and landed back on the bed. Drake was standing in front of the door where I had just been with a smirk on his face. Fuck, I knew that was too easy. 

Drake stalked up to the foot of the bed and since the bed wasn't against the wall, it was kind of in the middle of the room, he started to walk around it, slowly. "Where did you think you were going?" he asked. 

I didn't answer. He walked somewhere behind me and gripped on my hair, pulling my head back. I let a cry of pain escape my lips. "Let's get one thing clear" he snarled into my ear. "You will fucking. Answer. Me. When. I. talk. To. You" with each word, he had tugged on my hair more and more. My eyes were squeezed shut and I was biting my lip hard, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of letting myself scream. He tugged on my hair even harder pulling me to my knees. I let out a whimper, but didn't scream. "Now. Do I make myself clear?" he asked. 

I really didn't want him to pull my head of so I nodded the best I possibly could. 

"Good boy." He let go of my hair and I dropped to my hands and knees. My eyes were still squeezed shut because my head felt like it had just been vacuumed by a super strength vacuum cleaner. 

When I opened my eyes again I glared up at Drake, who was standing in front of me. "What the fuck do you want from me?" I hissed at him. 

He smirked "I don't have to tell you what I want. All you have to do is obey me. If you do that, it will be far less painful, trust me." 

I didn't trust him, not one bit. I just glared at him some more. He started to walk around the bed again, eyeing me. "Adam's right" he said "You are very pretty" 

I clenched my teeth, wanting so badly to cuss him out. He was behind me now, I didn't turn to see him but I felt one of his hands run across my shoulder and I flipped. "Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled. 

Drake's hand froze, he froze. There was dead silence. I didn't move either, too afraid to turn around and look at him. I think I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life. The scariest part was that he wasn't doing anything. 

After a moment I felt his hand move downward and grip on my arm and his other hand gripped my other arm. I gasped because it was a pretty strong grip. All of a sudden, he flipped around to face me, not letting go of his grip. "Big mistake" he whispered. 

He slammed me against the headboard of the bed and in literally the blink of an eye, my hands were handcuffed to it. Fuck! So not good! He kneeled in front of me, his hands gripping my shirt. He ripped it off and I gasped and tried to squirm away from him. He grabbed my shoulders again and pinned me against the headboard. "Not gonna work" he said. 

I glared at him with a straight face, not wanting him to know that I was scared. He reached into his back pocket and pulled something out of it. Which at closer glance I realized was a silver knife. I bit my lip and he held the knife up to his face smiling at his reflection. He ran his knife down the side of my face and down my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut and he laughed. "Did you see what I did to your friend Brad?" he asked. 

I didn't answer him. He frowned then dug the knife into my chest. I gasped in pain. "Answer me." he said, running the knife down my chest. I let out a cry of pain "Yes!" I cried. 

He smirked "Good. He was fun, just like you. You're a little slut just like he is" 

I scowled at him. "Fuck you" I hissed. 

He stared at me and without letting go of my gaze, and then slapped me in the face. I gasped and clenched my teeth shut. He frowned at me, then without warning, he stabbed me in the shoulder. I let out another cry of pain and he dug the knife deeper. "I want you to scream" he said, then jerked the knife sideways. And I did scream, unfortunately. He yanked the knife out and I let out another scream. 

He put the knife aside then leaned in closer so that his lips were by my neck. I gasped when I realized what he was about to do. "No! Please don't!" I begged. 

He pulled away slightly to look in my eyes. "Aw. Even prettier when you beg" he smirked, and then moved back to my neck and without warning bit down. I let out a scream because it fucking hurt, worse than when Adam did it. "Stop!" I screamed. But he didn't stop 

I thought he was going to suck all my blood out of me but after what seemed like forever, he stopped and pulled away. But he didn't lick my neck like Adam had done and I could feel the blood running down my neck and chest. He looked at me and I could see his fangs showing. 

His fangs disappeared and he just sat there smiling at me. "You know Adam doesn't really like you right? He just thinks you're a nice piece of ass, he doesn't care about you. Why else would he be letting me do this?" 

"You're lying" I hissed. 

"Oh really? Then where is he? Shouldn't he be coming to save you?" 

I looked down, not knowing what to say. Because as much as I wanted to tell his he was full of shit, he had a point. Where was Adam? Shouldn't he be coming to save me or something? He promised he wasn't going to let Drake hurt me, but he had hurt me pretty good so far. 

Drake smirked. "That's what I thought. Now, you should be thanking me. I haven't even gotten started yet" 

Before he could do something else, there was a knock on the door. My eyes looked towards it and Drake hissed and turned around. 

"Drake! It's Sauli! It's important, can you come out here?" a voice from the other side of the door called. 

"I'm kind of busy right now" Drake hissed. 

"It's about Isaac!" Sauli said back. 

"Fuck" Drake hissed, squeezing my arm in frustration, causing me to let out another cry of pain. He got off of me and walked over to the door. "I'll be back honey" he said and walked out the door. 

Wow, talk about being saved by the bell. Or in this case, the knock on the door. I tried pulling at the cuffs on my hands, but it was no use, these things were strong. The blond guy that had been at the door started walking into the room. I recognized him as one of the guys that had come to our place to take us here in the first place. My eyes opened wide because I didn't know who this guy was or if he was just taking Drake's place. 

He must have seen my fear because his face softened as he came closer to me. "Hey, relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm gonna get you out of here" 

He had some type of accent that I couldn't place. He grabbed at the cuffs on my wrist and with a grunt, yanked them off. I flexed my wrists trying to get some circulation back. "Who are you? Why are you helping me?" I asked him. 

"My name's Sauli and I'm with Adam, I mean, he sent me to come and get you. He's good, for the most part, and so am I. Now come on, we've got to take care of this" 

He scooped me up in his arms and carried me down the hall to Adam's room. "Where's Adam?" I asked. 

He smiled "Someone had to keep Drake busy." 

He set me down in a chair and looked at my neck, where my hand was pressed against the bite that Drake had created. "You've got to let me heal this up okay?" Sauli asked. 

I nodded and he grabbed my wrist gently, taking it off my neck. He leaned in and I felt his tongue run across the cut on my neck, then he pulled away. I touched my neck and saw that there was no blood. Then he moved to the hole in my shoulder from Drake's knife. 

"I think this cut may be too deep for me to heal, hang on" 

He walked over to the side of the room and picked up a towel that was sitting on the dresser. He came back over and started to dab at the cut, mopping up the blood. I hissed because it stung, but it was nothing compared to what I just went through with Drake. 

"So you said Adam sent you to get me?" I asked. Making conversation always distracted me from the pain. 

He nodded. "I'm on Adam's side, he told me about you and Brad and Taylor. I think what Drake's doing is wrong, but there's nothing I can do about it" 

"Why are you on Adam's side? I mean, it seems like everyone would be too scared of Drake. I just thought Adam was brave enough because he's second in command" 

Sauli smiled. "Actually, I know Adam from a while ago. I was in your place once" 

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. 

He sighed. "I haven't been a vampire for very long. I was human a couple years ago and I was brought here by a couple of Drake's people. Adam took a liking to me too, and it went from there." 

"Wait, so you and Adam were like…." 

"Yes" Sauli confirmed. "But not anymore. Drake turned me into a vampire because he got suspicious. He never found out for sure that Adam and I were together, but he assumed, so he did it. After that, Adam and I both agreed that it was better to end it. It wasn't really a good relationship anyway, more of a hookup type thing. But we still care about each other. He hasn't taken a liking to anyone else in a couple of years. But I know that he really likes you. That's why I'm doing this for him" 

I nodded "So you and Adam are pretty close then?" I asked. 

He nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry. We're not like that anymore. And Adam likes you, a lot, I can tell" 

I smiled slightly. My emotions were kind of twisted now. I felt like I should believe what Sauli was saying, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Drake had said. Then, as if on cue, Adam walked through the door. "Tommy? Thank god you're okay!" he said, running over to me. 

"I'll leave you guys alone" Sauli smiled and walked out. 

"Tommy I'm so sorry" Adam spoke. "I didn't know Drake was going to….what did he do to you?" 

I looked down. "Just what you see here, he didn't get a chance to go any farther." 

Adam nodded, and then frowned. "There's something else bothering you." He stated. 

I sighed. There was no use trying to deny it. Adam could read me like a book. "Drake just said some stuff, about how you don't really care about me and shit. I know it's stupid, I shouldn't believe him, but I just….i don't know" 

He ran his hand across my cheek and sighed. "Tommy, you can't listen to what he says. I do care about you, I don't think you're just a nice piece of ass" 

I gasped. "How did you know that?" 

His eyes opened wide. "Shit. I guess I forgot to tell you. One of the perks of being a vampire, we can kind of read minds" 

My eyes opened wide "You mean you could read my mind this whole time?" 

He chuckled. "Not exactly. We have to actually make contact. And I can't always, I can block it out if I want to" 

"And have you been blocking it out?" I asked. 

He smiled. "Sometimes. Not always, your thoughts are quite interesting." 

I blushed and he laughed. "What else can you do?" I asked. 

He thought for a moment. "Well, we're really strong and really fast. All of our senses are about a hundred times better than humans." 

"So can you like, not go out in the sun?" 

He laughed. "What? How am I supposed to know?" I asked. 

He laughed again. "I guess you're not. But that's just so twilight." He smirked. "We can go in the sun but not for very long, if we're out for too long, we will start burning" 

I nodded. "Wow. You're a lot to take in" 

He smiled. "Listen, Drake's not going to touch you again, I promise" 

He kissed me on the cheek. "Do you believe me?" he asked. 

I nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry about believing what Drake said. He just got to me" 

"I know Drake can be….convincing. But you have to trust me, I'll never hurt you" 

He kissed me again, this time on the lips. We kissed again, and again. He was like, addicting. Kissing him made me forget all about what Drake said. Adam pulled away and smiled, looking into my eyes. "I have to take you back. Drake's probably gonna be looking for me again." 

I nodded. "Come on." He let me back to the room and kissed me again. "I'll be back soon." 

He walked away and I went into the room. Brad was lying on his bed and Taylor was sitting by his head on the floor. Taylor took a look at me, I must have looked kind of shitty because he gasped and stood up. 

"Tommy! Are you okay?" he asked, panicky. 

I nodded. "I'm fine. Is Brad okay?" 

"He's doing better." 

I walked over to him. "Hey buddy. How ya doing?" 

He smiled. "I'm fine, quit worrying about me." 

I smiled and ruffled his hair. I went over to my bed and sat, thinking about Adam. I hoped he really did like me as much as he said, because no matter how dangerous it was, I think I was falling for a beautiful vampire.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took forever to update. I was really busy with my other story. But I really like this chapter so I hope that makes up for it. Enjoy!**

**Adam's POV**

I ran down the hall as quickly as possible so that I could get back to Drake. The whole thing with Isaac wasn't entirely an excuse. Isaac had sent one of his people to come talk to Drake and me and luckily they chose the perfect moment to come. I felt so bad for not getting Tommy out of there sooner but there was nothing else I could have done. 

When I got back I saw Drake standing across from Cassidy, Isaac's second in command, with his arms crossed. He turned to me when I came in. "Where have you been? We've been waiting for you." Drake said. 

I mumbled an apology and sat down next to Drake and across from Cassidy. We had met Cassidy before, on more than one occasion. Isaac usually sent him to tell us something because for some reason Isaac didn't like to do that himself. Cassidy usually kept to himself and he somehow had the ability to make everyone around him calm. It wasn't some freaky vampire thing, it was just how he was. 

"Cassidy," Drake addressed him. "Nice to see you again." 

Cassidy nodded. "Likewise." 

"So why did Isaac send you this time?" Drake asked. 

"He wants to let you know that he's not backing down. He also hears that you got some more humans in your….possession." 

"I don't see why that's his business," Drake said coolly. 

Cassidy shrugged. "I'm just telling you what he told me to tell you. He also said that you two are just a bunch of cowards that are too big of chicken shits to fight him." Cassidy said with a smirk. 

Drake hissed and stood up. "Listen you little-" 

"Drake," I said, cutting him off. "This isn't necessary, you're just going to give Isaac another reason to start a fight." 

Drake backed down but still glared at Cassidy. "Is there anything else?" Drake hissed at him. 

"One more thing," Cassidy said, turning around to leave. "Enjoy your power while it lasts because Isaac is going to wipe you off the map. There can only be one person in control and that person is going to be Isaac." 

"We'll see," Drake replied. "We're not going down without a fight." 

"A fight that you'll lose," Cassidy shot back. And with that he was gone. 

"Son of a bitch," Drake hissed. "Everybody in here now!" He yelled. 

Within seconds, everyone appeared in the doorway. Sauli, James, Allen, and Monte. 

"What's this about?" Monte asked. 

"About Isaac, what else," Drake replied. "A fight is going to happen soon and it's not going to be pretty. Therefore we need to be as prepared as possible. As far as I know, the numbers are even, but I don't know what Isaac's got up his sleeve." 

"What if we turn one of the humans into one of us?" James suggested. 

I tensed up at this. I didn't want any of them turning into one of us because it would cause whoever it was a lot of pain and I didn't want that. Drake considered the idea for a moment and then shook his head. 

"I don't think that will work. Sure they would be useful after a couple days, when the process stops and they get strong but if Isaac decides to bring on the fight tomorrow then they won't do us any good at all." 

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, when suddenly Drake spoke again, like a light bulb just went off in his head. "I've got it!" He said. 

We all looked at him, wanting to hear what he had to say. 

"We don't know when Isaac is going to attack, so it's harder for us to prepare. But if we can get _him_ to come to _us_, he won't expect an attack and we can catch him off guard." 

"That's genius!" Monte said. "But how are we going to get him to come to us?" 

"Easy," Drake said with a smirk. "Humans."

I spoke up then. "You mean use them as like, bait?" I asked. 

"Yes, Adam, that's exactly what I mean. According to what Cassidy said, Isaac knows we have them. But what he doesn't know is that we don't guard them as well as we should, hypothetically of course. He'll jump at the chance to have them." 

Monte nodded. "You're totally right! Brilliant idea." 

Everyone nodded in agreement. I played along but I had a sick feeling in my stomach. One of them could seriously get hurt and it would kill me if that happened. 

"Ok, you all can leave now. I need to plan this out," Drake said. 

Everyone left, including me and I ran to find Tommy. I found him with Taylor and Brad. They all looked so fragile, it made me want to cry. "Tommy," I said. "Can you come with me?" 

Tommy nodded and stood up, meeting Brad and Taylor's worried gazes. "It's okay guys," he said reassuring them. He followed me down the hall to my room where I shut the door behind us. 

"What's going on?" he asked. 

I told him all about Drake's plan and when I was done he was shaking. "Shit, Adam, you can't let him do this!" 

"There's nothing I can do," I said. "Except make sure that nothing happens to you, which I will." 

"Oh yeah, cuz that worked out so well the first time!" he shot back. Okay that stung. I didn't know what to say. I expected him to run out or start yelling at me but instead he sat down on my bed and started crying silently. 

"Hey. It's gonna be okay," I said, sitting down next to him and putting my arm around his shoulders. 

"You know, I don't even care if anything happens to me. I just care about Brad and Taylor because they're like brothers to me, and all this time I've felt like it's my responsibility to take care of them and make sure that nothing happens to them. But I've been doing such a shitty job of that lately and I'll never forgive myself if something happens to them." 

"I feel the same way about you," I whispered. "Which is why you have to trust me." 

He looked up at me with sad eyes. "Okay," he whispered. "It's not like I have much of a choice. When is this whole thing going to happen?" 

"I don't really know. As soon as possible I'm guessing." 

He just stared at the ground. Since I was touching his shoulder I knew what he was thinking. He was afraid of something happening to Brad and Taylor and he was afraid of losing me. Which made me want to just hug him and never let go. 

"Tommy, no matter what happens I just want to you know that…..I love you." 

He looked up at me shocked. "What?" 

"You heard me, I said I love you." 

Tears came to his eyes again. "I-I love you too Adam." 

Shock came over me then because I honestly didn't expect him to say it back. But I knew it was true. I leaned down and kissed him and he kissed me back. When I put my tongue in his mouth he moaned and crawled onto my lap. We pulled away for a moment to breathe and I looked at him. 

"What are you doing?" I asked. Because Tommy and I had never gone any farther then making out and he didn't seem to have any intensions of wanting to. 

"If I'm going to die tomorrow, then I need to have you today." 

Hearing him say those words made me love him even more and then I didn't think twice about what we were doing. I flipped us over so that he was on his back and I was hovering over him. I pulled my shirt over my head and slowly started to unbutton his. 

"You have super speed, can't you do this any faster," he whined. 

I looked up at him and grinned. "Patience baby." 

I unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and pushed it off his shoulders. I saw the scars going down his chest, four of them, from his neck all the way down to the waistline of his jeans. I looked into his eyes, which were filled with pain and all I wanted to do was make it all go away. I kissed him again and moved down to his neck and down his chest, running my hands across the scars, replacing Drake's touches with mine. 

I took my time with the rest of his clothes and mine which I think pissed him off a little. That made me laugh. I crawled back up to his face so that we were eye level and kissed him again. I grabbed his hips and pulled away to look in his eyes. "Are you sure about this? I don't wanna hurt you." I said. 

He nodded. "Just do it. I trust you." 

That was enough for me, I pushed into him and he cried out and I stopped. 

"I'm fine, just keep going." He said. 

So I did. My fangs came out and he looked a little scared at first but I looked him in the eyes and assured him silently, that I wasn't going to hurt him. 

I kept thrusting into him and he moaned the whole time and I had to put my mouth to his to silence him or else Drake might hear which would be really bad. When I was all the way in, he tensed and dug his nails into my shoulders. But then he relaxed. 

With each thrust, he cried out and I had to keep silencing him. When i moved up to kiss him again, I kissed his lips and moved down to his neck. I could feel the blood pumping. 

"Do you trust me?" I whispered in his ear. 

He nodded. "Yes." 

I bit into his neck and he gasped and closed his eyes. I knew it hurt a little but I knew it also felt good at the same time. But he tasted so good that I had a hard time stopping. I knew I had to stop soon or I might kill him, but i couldn't. 

"Adam," he moaned. He tugged on my hair, trying to pull me off. I finally snapped back to reality and forced myself to close the wound on his neck. I was breathing heavily and when I looked up at him, his face was paler then usual. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I asked. 

He shook his head. "I'm fine." I moved inside him accidently and he let out a loud moan. "Fuck, keep going." 

So I did and when I saw that he was close to climaxing, I put my hand over his mouth because I knew he was going to scream. Which he did, and it was muffled by my hand but I still heard it and that made me come too. 

I pulled out and lay down next to him, wrapping my arm around his waist. 

"Sorry about that babe. Didn't want anyone overhearing us." 

He giggled. "It's okay. It was kinda kinky." 

I laughed and pulled him into my arms, not wanting to let go. "I love you," I whispered. 

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 7

Adam's POV

The next morning came too quickly for me. I wished I could have watched Tommy sleep longer but he woke up. That's another thing, vampires don't sleep. I mean, we're dead, how do you expect us to sleep? And okay, I felt a little like Edward Cullen in the fact that I was watching Tommy sleep but I didn't care, he was so beautiful.

He was turned so that his back was facing me.I had one arm around his waist, snuggling him against me. I knew that Tommy was awake, he just hadn't opened his eyes. When I knew that he was awake, I sqeezed his hand gently.

Tommy smiled and opened his eyes and turned to face me. I gave him a warm smile.

"Good morning," I said softly.

He smiled at me. "Morning."

Tommy sat up and looked around. I raised my eyebrows at him. "What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Pants," Tommy answered. I started laughing, I couldn't help it.

"What?" He asked. I laughed again. "I don't know," I answered honestly.

He shook his head and finally found his pants and i did too. Tommy pulled his shirt on and turned to face me. We stared at each other silently for a moment. Tommy looked unsure of what to do and turned around and headed for the door.

"Hey, wait," I said running up to him and grabbing his arm gently. I didn't want him to leave yet. After all that happened last night...I mean, I told him I LOVE him! And he told me he loves me too..

"Wait for what?" He asked. "What do we do now? I know you're gonna kick me out sometime soon, I'm sure 'the master' will need you."

By 'the master' I assumed he was referring to Drake.

"I won't kick you out. I don't want you to go," I said.

He smiled a little. Just then there was a knock on the door. Shit.

Tommy looked at me. "Um, who is it?" I asked the door.

"It's Sauli!"

I let out a sigh of relief and opened the door. Sauli came in and smiled at me and Tommy. It was so nice to have someone around here who we didn't have to hide from.

"Look, I'm sorry to inturrupt but can we have a word Adam?" Sauli asked me.

I looked to Tommy who gave me a look that said 'go ahead'. I looked from him to Sauli and nodded. "Yeah, sure," I said.

Sauli pulled me to the other side of the room. The room was big so we were far away from Tommy and he wouldn't be able to hear us.

Sauli looked at me then spoke. "You guys hooked up last night didn't you?" He asked as more of a statement than a question.

I sighed and nodded.

"Okay look, you know that I know you like him and I am all for keeping it a secret and all that but what were you thinking? You can't be with him! Look what happened to us. One or both of you will end up getting hurt. How do you expect no one else to find out?" He said in a yelling whisper.

"I don't know! I just...I love him! I'm not gonna let him get hurt. Plus I have you to help me."

He looked at me with a wide eyed expression. "You love him?" He asked shocked.

I sighed again. "I think so."

"Look Adam, this can't go on forever. I'll help you as much as I can but..."

"I know," I said. "Just...get him out of here while I go talk to Drake, please?"

He sighed. "Alright."

We went back over to where Tommy was and I turned away from Sauli to face him. "Tommy, go with Sauli okay? You'll be safe with him. I just need to take care of something and then I'll be back."

Tommy nodded. "Okay."

I smiled and bent down to give him a kiss. He kissed me back but it wasn't as passionate and deep as the other kisses he's given me. That worried me but there was no time to talk about it now.

After Tommy and Sauli left I went down the hall and found Drake. He was just sitting there with a half smirk on his face and staring at the wall. Well that wasn't weird at all..

"Um, can I inturrupt?" I asked carefully.

He looked up slowly then seemed to come back to earth. "Of course, I was just...thinking."

"About what?" I asked. Actually I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

Drake looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "About tonight," he said in a 'duh' tone.

I still didn't get it. "What's tonight?" I asked.

Drake sighed. "Adam, what did we spend like an hour discussing yesterday?"

Then I got it. Isaac! The fight! That was happening tonight? Shit! "That's happening tonight?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, when else," Drake answered.

I shook my head. "I don't know, I just thought that you would want...more time," I said.

He shook his head. "I told you that we needed to do it as soon as possible, and we are," he said.

I swallowed. "So then...what's the plan?" I asked.

"Come with me," he said.

So I did. He led me outside and a couple of miles away from the house. Since we had the whole super speed thing it only took us about 30 seconds to get there. We were at an old abandoned warehouse that I didn't even know was here. Drake led me inside and it was dark as fuck in there but we had no problem seeing.

There was a bunch of random junk all over the place and things like old tables and chairs and other pieces of furniture. There was only one door in the place, which was the one we had come in. But there was a big door that ran all the way from the floor to the ceiling and from the looks of it, could probably only be opened by pulling it up by the handle. I guessed that it was used for trucks to bring things into the warehouse back when it was still functioning.

"And look at this," Drake said leading me over to one of the walls. It was a big wall and the entire half of it was covered with chains and knifes. Silver chains and knifes. Drake smirked and touched one of the chains as lightly as possible. There was a sizzling sound and Drake hissed and pulled his finger away. His skin was burned badly where he had touched the chian but it healed up quickly.

"Silver," Drake said to me. As if I didn't already figure that out.

I decided to ask Drake the question that I needed to ask. "Drake, do you think any of the humans will...get hurt?"

Drake looked at me. "Who cares?"

I shrugged. "Just curious, that's all."

He sighed. "Maybe they will, maybe they won't. Does it matter? Dammit Adam, what is with your sudden care about humans all of a sudden?"

"I don't! I mean, nothing," I said trying to defend myself.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Whatever, just keep it that way," he said and turned around to walk out.

"Wait! So what's the plan?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me and I could swear it looked more like a glare. "You'll find out tonight," he said, then walked out.


End file.
